One Of A Kind
by ReaderWriterDreamerGirl7
Summary: She's One-Of-A-Kind, and I'm just...me. She's Luna Lovegood, the most amazing girl in the world, and I'm just... Neville. But that doesn't mean that I can't wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I figured I would do a Neville/Luna fanfic just because I love this couple SO MUCH! Even so, I am also tolerant of Neville/Hannah too...just throwing that out there! This will also be a comedy, and if you like comedy, you might want to check out my other story, Ginerva Weasley's Guide to Embarrassing Moments. I think that the title speaks for itself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will ever, be J.K. Rowling... but a girl can dream, can't she? (Hence the username)**

**Neville's POV**

Up, down... up, down...

I watched the silvery blonde locks of hair as she skipped, barefoot.

Up...down...

I sighed. It was hopeless. How could SHE ever like ME? I watched as she, all of a sudden, stopped and sat down on the wet grass, following the progress of a white butterfly. She suddenly got up and started to skip again, still barefoot.

"Luna Lovegood, you truly are one-of-a-kind." I spoke softly under my breath.

"Hello, Neville!"

"Yeah, Hiya Neville!"

I screamed and flew a foot into the air.

"You guys scared the Chocolate Frogs out of me!" I shrieked.

"You see, that's the problem!"

"Yeah, Forge is right! How are you going to get THAT lovely young lady without confidence?"

I looked to where "Gred" was pointing.

"You mean Professor McGonagall?"

Fred...no, no, George...wait, no- OH, WHOEVER saw where he was pointing, and shivered.

"Oh, oh no! THAT lovely young lady!" he said, shifting his finger. I followed his finger and saw Luna, now twirling around in the mud with the butterfly.

"I-I- what are you talking about? That's completely absurd, ridiculous...!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt!" chimed in the OTHER one.

I sighed. "You both know that it's hopeless. She doesn't even notice me." I said forlornly.

"Oh, come ON, Neville! It's your 5th year, an entirely new horizon! _SHE'S_ YOUR HORIZON!"

I followed his finger.

"Professor SNAPE!"

"What? Wait, NO! _HER_!" he yelled, attracting the attention of several 2nd years walking by. My face turned pink.

I followed his finger and once again saw Luna. I smiled like an idiot... and was horrified to see her smiling back and waving. I was now a shade of some sort of purple. I yelped and hid behind the nearest thing I could find, which happened to be...

"Longbottom, what's the matter? Afraid of the sun?" I found Malfoy, looking down at me as Crabbe and Goyle guffawed hysterically. It obviously went on a little too long, because Malfoy put up a small hand to silence them. They fell quiet immediately. I cowered in cowardly cowardice, not retorting back. They all laughed and walked away.

"What happened back there, Neville?'

"Yeah, are you going to stand for that?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

" Tell him to get his sorry-"

"No cursing, Mr. Weasley." we heard as Professor McGonagall walked past.

"-_behind_ back home where it belongs!"

"You need CONFIDENCE Neville, CONFIDENCE!" they cried out.

"If you like her, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"Fine, what do you SUGGEST I do?"

"Go up to Luna and ASK HER ON A DATE!"

I fainted on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! As previously stated, I don't own anything. I NEED POLL VOTERS! PLEASE! Also, it would be great if somebody could further explain to me the definition of beta. What does one do, say, suggest, etc.**

**I don't own anything. Are you happy now? ARE YOU HAPPY? Enjoy!**

"Neville? Neeeeeviiiiille...?" I heard. It was a really beautiful voice calling my name, like... I can only describe it as a voice like drifting clouds. And to hear this voice calling my name... it was bliss.

"Neville? Neville, are you alright?"

I decided to open my eyes.

I saw those all-too-familiar locks of silvery blonde hair. So, I listened to my primal instincts. I screamed.

Luna Lovegood was unfazed.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Frighten? What are you talking about? You didn't...you didn't frighten me! Psch, I mean, that would be... no, you didn't frighten me!"

Luna stared back.

"You're lying to me."

"No! No, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Neville. But why did you faint? The Weasley twins dragged you over to me and told me that you fainted. Before I could turn around and ask why... they were gone."

I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" came that wonderful voice again.

"Oh, nothing."

All of a sudden, I saw the twins behind her, mouthing to me. Ask her out! Ask her out! The words rang in my ears as if the twins had screamed them right next to me. I had to pucker up my courage.

I'm a Gryffindor, aren't I? asked my Esteem. But then my Anti-Esteem joined the conversation.

She's beautiful! She's smart! She's LUNA LOVEGOOD! You're you.

My esteem jumped right back in. They sounded too much like Fred and George for my liking.

CONFIDENCE! CONFIDENCE!

"Neville? Neville, are you sure you're okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine!"

"You may be fine, but sadly, your books aren't." said those big, earnest eyes... snap out of it!

Luna pulled out a muddy, ripped-up Charms book.

"Oh no! That was my last extra! How did that happen?"

"Draco Malfoy came over and saw you. He saw me too, and called me very mean names. He got a hold of your Charms book... I don't think that it survived the encounter."

"Oh, Professor Flitwick is going to be so mad... wait, Malfoy was teasing you? What names did he call you? Luna, tell me everything!"

"Oh, I don't mind terribly. He called my Loony Lovegood, the wack-job of a Ravenclaw."

My hands balled up into fists. How dare he! How could he insult the most wonderful girl in the world?

"But it's okay really, Neville. It's honestly fine. I could tell that he has many insecurities. He takes it out on other people. I suspect that the Nafracs are affecting his judgment."

"Oh. The Nafracs."

"Yes, the Nafracs."

"Okay then."

"Oh, and Neville?"

Her wondrous voice saying my name sent chills up my spine.

"Yes, Luna?"

"You could sit next to me in Charms. That way you can look on in my book."

"Really Luna? Thanks!"

"Oh, it's no problem, Neville." Luna said, giving me a soft smile, then skipping away, still barefoot.

Neville. She had said my name again.

I am _so_ looking forward to Charms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Listen: I have a problem. One of my stories (Ginerva Weasley's Guide to Embarrassing Moments) was very successful. I got the most feedback and most Hits then I've ever gotten in my short life on fanfiction. But to the problem... The older stories get pushed back on the list. So now my story is on page who-knows-what and barely anyone has the time and/or energy to get that far. Any possible solutions would be greatly appreciated! Also, this chapter is much more... poetic.**

**I don't own anything.**

Luna.

You know, names mean something.

Names reflect people sometimes, and sometimes even their personality.

Only sometimes, though.

Sometimes kids are given a random name, or something that just doesn't fit at all.

But other children get special names.

You might think "Oh, it's up to the parents! What are you talking about, Neville?"

But I am convinced.

What makes a parent name their child a certain name?

Maybe nothing. Maybe they just like the name.

But on rare occasions, _something_ tells the parents that they should name their child a certain name. Not really the parents themselves... but something else. A sign. Maybe the parents don't even know why they named their child what they named them.

But they do. Because they are meant to.

Luna. Luna is a very special girl, with one of those very special names.

Luna.

The Moon.

That bright thing in the blackness, the utter darkness, that you look up to.

Without the moon, all hope would be lost, lost in the darkness and confusion that comes with night.

But when the sun, the thing that shines brightly on all, disappears... falls... then we rely on the moon.

The thing that, even with all desperation, finds the strength to move forward, not only giving strength to itself, but to all.

It illuminates all darkness, making even the scariest things... beautiful.

It shines brightly in the darkness, saying '_Do not fear. I am here. I will always be here. Even when I seemingly disappear, do not be fooled. I am always there. Always watching over you."_

It's the thing you look up to, to find strength.

The moon also has the utmost natural beauty. It reflects upon everything, making everything seem... mystical. It makes even the most ordinary things shine.

The moon can make anything shine.

To some people, the moon is just some giant rock a million miles away.

To people who appreciate beauty... it is so much more.

To _me _it is so much more.

The moon is...

There are no words.

No words.

The thing that would come closest is... well, not a word exactly, but...

If you are lying down on the cool grass at night, staring up at the moon...

Don't be surprised to find tears in your eyes.

So... the moon.

The Moon.

Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm not entirely sure what to say today... so I'll say this.**

**did you konw taht it deons't mtater wthher the wrods are slelped rgiht, as lnog as the frist and lsat lteerts are the smae?**

**For those of you who couldn't figure that out, it translates to:**

**Did you know that it doesn't matter whether the words are spelled right, as long as the first and last letters are the same? **

**Yes, I know, I'm random... the random person doesn't own anything.**

I walked to Herbology with a smile on my face.

Herbology was my favorite. I know things about it, and it's the one subject where I don't struggle to get by. Who knows? Maybe I'll even get an Outstanding on my OWLs!

And there goes Anti-Esteem.

_What are you talking about! You'll never get an Outstanding! The most you can possibly hope for is an Acceptable, __**maybe**__ an Exceeds Expectations if you cheat off of Hermione Granger!_

Oh, shut up.

I walked to Herbology without that smile on my face.

And this might answer a question you have: Yes, I do name my Esteems. Esteem is my self-confidence. I don't really hear my Esteem's voice too much. My Anti-Esteem is the voice in my head (don't make comments about me going insane just because I have voices in my head) that, in my opinion, I hear waaaaay too much. Just imagine hearing a nasty whispering in your ear, just saying _no, you can't... you can't...you can't._.. It's truly horrid. But there is no cure for it.

I walked into the Herbology greenhouse... late again.

"Oh Neville, _there _you are! Hurry up now, we've got loads to do!" said Professor Sprout. "Today we're working on... Lullaby Tulips!" she said, as if it was some great danger. I was the only one who gasped... except for, of course, Hermione Granger. Other than that, I swear, there could have been crickets chirping in the background.

Lullaby Tulips were just regular tulips... when they're asleep. They are woken up extremely easily, though. Sometimes they wake up for just no reason at all. And once they _are _awake... watch out for the sharp, poisonous fangs, and try not to get bitten. I started to list the pressure points in my head.

Behind the right leaf, pain.

A little above the right leaf, anger.

Any petal, wake-up time.

Above the smallest fang, back asleep.

"Neville, you obviously know what it is, so how about you come up here and explain to the class what Lullaby Tulips are!" She smiled at me encouragingly.

_You'll make a complete fool out of yourself..._

I went stiff. I WILL make a complete fool out of myself, won't I? I opened and closed my mouth, like a dying goldfish. She took me by the hand and led me to the front with her.

I looked at all of my classmates... their faces... looking up at ME.

"Go on, tell them what it is!" said Professor Sprout. What was that emotion in her voice? Was it... hope?

I shook my head violently and ran back to my seat.

Professor Sprout sighed. She seemed... disappointed. I heard a "How about you, Ms. Granger?" It seemed very far away.

I looked down at my hands.

_Ha...ha...ha..._


End file.
